This invention relates generally to industrially hardened Ethernet switches, and more particularly, to systems including an industrially hardened Ethernet switch.
If an industrial user or other non-office user desires a feature laden Ethernet switch for use in a harsh environment, the industrial user has heretofore used an office grade switch and has built an environmentally protective enclosure in which to place the office grade switch. The environmentally protective enclosure is not an industrial enclosure e.g., an enclosure built according to the National Electrical Manufacturers Association's NEMA 12 standard. Rather, the environmentally protective enclosure typically includes a temperature control. Thus, the environmentally protective enclosures typically cost more than the office grade switch, and sometimes up to ten times more. Accordingly, the conventional placing of an office grade switch in a user built environmentally protective enclosure tends to be costly and oftentimes not cost-effective.
Additionally, at least some known production systems a including an office side, and a production side. The office side is networked using an Ethernet IP (Internet protocol) based Enterprise network and the production side is networked using a plurality of different legacy propriety network protocols. For example, a control network connects a plurality of process controllers to each other, and also connects at least one personal computer (PC) and at least one view screen together and to the process controllers. A device network, which is a separate network from the control network and the Ethernet network, connects a plurality of input/outputs (I/Os) and other end devices.
The device and control networks are not only separate and distinct from the Ethernet network, but they are typically proprietary. It may be less than optimal to have so many networks, and also may be expensive because the formation of so many networks includes numerous components and may cost more than forming a single network. Additionally, when maintaining so many networks, more spare parts typically are stocked, maintenance workers must be trained on multiple networks, and the rate of technology improvement is much slower on the proprietary networks, as compared to Ethernet networks.